Crystal Man's Journey
by Superhadou
Summary: Sigma has released a virus into the jungle that will give him control and make the jungle crazy. Sting Chamelon is fighting Napalm Man. Will he win?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night at Dr. Wily's castle. Dr. Wily was perfecting his time travel device in his laboratory with eight of his newest Robot Masters. Crystal Man was over seeing his fellow brothers as they watched in amazement of Dr. Wily's greatest masterpiece unfold.

Dr. Wily stole these plays months back from Dr. Cossack who he forced to help him in his crusade to destroy Mega Man. Dr. Cossack was going to use this time machine to help him in his fight against Robot Viruses. It would help him make a cure for robots suffering cancerous conditions that would slowly cause their functions to stop working. But Dr. Wily had his own plans.

"With this I will be able to travel back in time and stop Mega Man from foiling my first world domination plan!" said Dr. Wily with his thick German accent.

"Let's go to World War II first! I want to get some proper weapons to finish off Mega Twerp!" shouted Napalm Man, holding his missile arms up in excitement.

"I want to meet Issac Newton, that way I can gloat to him about how wrong he was!" gloated Gravity Man.

"I want to meet the Wright Brothers, that way they can be amazed at my design!" said Gyro Man, spinning his propeller blade in excitement.

"Let's go rocking in the Stone Age! Maybe we'll make a u-turn and meet Elvis!" said Stone Man. 

"Let's go to Atlantis and ride the waves!" Wave Man shouted.

"I want to go back to simpler times... back in the days of coal and steam. Settle down, have a quiet life." Charge Man said grumpily.

"But what about Galileo or Copernicus?" Questioned Star Man.

"Quiet you all! Let the good doctor work!" shouted Crystal Man, who was the most serious out of all of them.

Suddenly, the machine exploded and a time portal opened to the future. "Crystal Man! There's a portal to the future! A dire future indeed! Go through it and stop this!" shouted Dr. Wily, pointing to the portal to the future.

"Let's rock!" shouted Crystal Man as he and his brothers jumped through the portal. The portal closed behind them and they saw a future filled with explosions, tall buildings and robots everywhere. Some mavericks were riding in jet bikes toward them, intending to run them over. Crystal Man used Crystal Eye and took them all out at once, knocking them off their bikes. The eight jumped on their bikes and began riding them.

_Riding through the city_

_Ain't gonna be pretty_

_Crystal's riding through the niiiiiiiight!  
>He and his brothers gonna have mavericks to fight<em>

_The future's now_

_Smiles are frowns_

_They will beat_

_This mockery_

_Crystal Man _

They find themselves riding along a green futuristic highway, dodging cars as they drive by in the opposite direction at full speed. Gyro Man is nearly hit by what appears to be truck by turning on his props to get enough lift to jump his bike over it.

"Gee, I wonder what has their gyros so wound up?" Commented Gyro Man.

As Gyro Man says this they are met by a series of strange robots destroying the highway. They appear to look like heads of clowns but with a half a wrecking ball coming from the bottom.

"Hey there, I don't think this is safe work ethics!" Says Charge Man with a grimace.

"Hold on Wave Man, they've made potho-!" Crystal Man warns, but is cut short as Wave Man hits a pothole and is thrown from his bike and left skidding in his chest. The other Robot Masters stop their bikes for a moment.

"Woah, totally gnarly whipeout, maaaan..." Wave Man then attempts to get up, but something big casts a shadow over him.

Glaring down with eyes of glass with the sound of propellers chopping the night air, a monstrosity of a machine in the image of a bee. It targets Wave Man and pops out a gun ready to fire.

"Star Crash!" Star man yells as he unleashes a spinning wheel of stars in front of his fallen brother blocking the incoming shots.

"Charge Kick!" Screams Charge Man as he rams himself into the robot bee but it pushes onwards toward them in a rage forcing Charge Man to withdraw back to his brothers.

"This bug ain't dead yet? Well, hoo-rah, I didn't sign up for being an exterminator but this is no time to complain!" says Napalm Man, sending off a series of concussive blasts and napalm bombs.

The robotic bee screeches and falls down crashing through the highway busting through it, undaunted though by this, the Robot Masters return to their bikes, Charge Man picking up Wave Man and they jump the gap to continue onwards.

"You see that? As long as we work together as a team, nothing can stop us!" Says Crystal Man with a leader's confidence, but soon they see a series of broken down cars and a large craft overhead. Further ahead is a strange Maverick holding a blue robot in its grip. The Maverick wears a helmet over his face and is riding a type of combat armor with large fists. On his shoulder is what appears to be a menacing cannon.

"Hey, it is that mega twerp! What is HE doing here!" Yells Napalm Man.

"Hold on, something is not right here, he doesn't look the same as OUR Mega Man." Says Crystal Man, assessing the situation. "And I don't like the looks of THIS guy."

As soon as he says this, the Robot Masters confront the strange Maverick.

"What is this..?" Says the mysterious maverick. "You are not Reploids... you are some kind of reanimated garbage dump material. What is an obsolete bag of bolts like YOU still doing around?" Says the maverick with a menacing deep echoey voice.

"Obsolete!" Yells Napalm Man near rage.

"Garbage..?" Grumbles Charge Man. "No respect for elders... kids these days..."

"This guy is really bogus, man, he's totally harshin our mellow!" Yells Wave Man.

"It is clear your just a bully, and that I cannot stand!" Says Crystal man posing heroically.

"What is all this noise? Are you seriously going to fight me, Vile, the superior combat Reploid!" Screams Vile in disbelief before laughing in amusement. "Very well then, entertain me!" And so he tosses the Megaman-like reploid aside and gets in a combat pose.

_Clash! Clash! Past and Future! Clash! Clash!_

_Grinding metal and glass!_

_Arrogance of the superior, put up to the test, as soon as the past and_

_future, CLAAAAAAAASH! _

And the battle begins, starting off with Charge Man doing a flying Charge Kick which Vile catches, tossing the locomotive Robot Master to the side, As Gyro Man from the air drops down, Vile barely dodges him and chuckles.

"Not bad for archaic junk, but you are all still junk!" Says Vile as he shoots an energy ball from his cannon putting Gyro Man in stasis.

"What? This sucks! I've been grounded!" Yells Gyro Man, unable to move.

As Vile looms forward ready to pick off Gyro Man, a scream is heard.

"Crystal Eye!" And shot from Crystal Man's head, an orb of crystal flies towards Vile.

"A ball? Do be serious!" Vile mocks stepping aside, but the orb hits the ground breaking into multiple balls. "What!" Some of the crystal eye fragments hit Vile driving him back. "Bouncy balls are hurting me! WHY! How can this be! Enough of this insult! I will shatter you to pieces!" Vile screams in a rage as he charges towards Crystal Man. But then a blast of energy soars through taking off his armor's arm causing him to stop. "Huh?" He looks down at the severed hand twitching. "Heeeey... thats not right..."

Suddenly, a red figure appeared, dashing at Vile at a speed far greater than Charge Man's own Charge Kick. Vile steps back to avoid him, and retreats into his ship. "I'll get you next time Zero! You and your little blue friend too!" The one known as Zero steps towards his fallen comrade, and the Mega Man-like being stood up as the ship carrying the defeated Vile flew off. "Damn... I couldn't defeat him..." Zero turns to his blue companion, trying to comfort his wounded ego. "X, you shouldn't be down that you couldn't defeat him. He was designed as a brutal war machine, there wasn't anything you could have done."

Suddenly, Napalm Man bursts out, "You callin' that piece of junk a brutal war machine! Ya darn debutants wouldn't know a grade-A weapon of destruction if it shot its high-powered napalm launcher down your mouth, you maggots!"

X and Zero then turn to the group of Robot Masters standing nearby, not sure what they are doing there. "Well uh..." Shaking it off, Zero regains his focus, "Remember X, you have not reached your full strength y-"

"Look man, you shouldn't focus too much on getting stronger, and more with just like... going with the flow, know what I mean?" Says Wave Man, interrupting.

Zero and X again just look at the group with confusion. "B-But Zero... Look what he did... Isn't anyway I can help out with Sigma now... Maybe I can round up some new recruits..."

Looking his friend over, Zero sighed. "No, you can't in this condition... Wonder what we'll do then..."

Suddenly, Crystal Man, being the apparent leader of the group, nudges some of his brothers. "Hey, maybe solving their little problems will allow us to close the portal between our two times. Worth looking into, so let's join this person's mission!"

Stone Man folded his arms, "No way am I going to take orders from a little girl like that!"

"Yeah, me neither!" agreed Gravity Man.

Charge Man began talking, seemingly going into a ramble, "Back in my time, girl ro-"

Annoyed with their protests, Crystal Man stomped his foot to get their attention back, "Look! It isn't up to you guys! Dr. Wily's orders were to close the portal, so we can again focus on our real goals! This bot here obviously knows their way around, and seem to be fighting against that lunatic piece of scrap metal that just tried to sizzle our circuits! I say we are going to do this!"

Reluctantly, the other Robot Masters nodded, and Crystal Man approached Zero. "Excuse me Miss, but I could not help but hear your conversation with your boy there, and I was thinking that we 8 can help you out! Though we will need some cooperation in return of course..."

Zero looks up to Crystal Man confused, "Um... Miss? Well that's great and all... Do you have any experience with fighting Mavericks?"

Not sure what the red robot meant, Crystal Man looked to his brothers for answers. Thinking back to their creation and training from Dr. Wily, and what he taught them, Star Man speaks up. "Oh but of course! We have plenty of experience with Mavericks! You see our b-"

Cutting him off, Zero responds "Well that's good... Always can use more able bodied people to help in our fight against Sigma! One of you, please help me carry back my friend here, and we can discuss this further at our base!"

Stone Man flings X over his shoulder harshly, causing the blue bot to scream a bit. "Hey! You don't hear me whining kid! Now quit your bellyachin' while we bring you back!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, some other reploids take care of X for them, and the brothers are all led to a big room with a computer in the center. Shortly after X is taken away, Zero walks into the room and activates a program on the computer, causing a large screen to pop out of the wall with a map of the region.

"Okay, I will keep this short men. We do not have the time or resources to properly train you, but your ability to survive against Vile, of all people, has earned you all my confidence in you. You see, we have 8 nasty Mavericks who, under the command of their leader Sigma, have begun terrorizing our people. I am asking for your assistance in taking them down. Now, we do know each Maverick, so we can quickly brief you on them. First up is..."

A picture of a Penguin-like robot appears "Chill Penguin, who makes use of blizzards and ice to freeze his opponents to death."

"Woah man, that look on his face sends shivers down my spine! He looks like he needs to take a vacation and chill, y'know?" Wave Man went on about.

Next a large Baboon-like robot appears on screen. "Spark Mandrill, a large brute who can shock his opponents before charging them."

"Hmph... He don't look too tough" Mutters Stone Man, folding his arms.

A large and shielded Armadillo-like robot appears on the screen next. "Armored Armadillo, whose armor and shape allow him to bounce and crash into things with ease."

"Armored eh? Well let's see how his dinky little armor compares to my Star Crash!" An overconfident Star Man exclaims.

Next, a strange looking Octopus-like bot appears on screen. "Launch Octopus, who exploits his underwater habitat by using seeking missiles and whirlpools to destroy his enemies."

"All those arms... Hope he can't catch all the pieces of my Crystal Eye... That wouldn't go so well..." Thought a concerned Crystal Man.

Next, a Beetle-like reploid appears on screen. "Boomer Kuwanger, who makes sure he doesn't miss by using boomerangs to attack his opponents."

"What! A bug! Those things are always trying to crawl down my chimeny pipe!" Screamed a disgruntled Charge Man.

Following Boomer, a crazy Lizard-like face appears on screen. "Sting Chameleon, who makes use of camouflage and spines to strike his foes from behind."

"Oh man! Look at this stealthy lil worm! Leave this filthy lil jungle rat to me boys!" Screams a zealous Napalm Man.

Next, a Bird-like robot appears. "Storm Eagle, who uses his jets and wings to both fly around in the air at great speeds, and create whirlwinds."

"Psssh... Jets? Wings? Come on!" An annoyed looking Gyro Man then spins his propellor, "This is where it's at baby! Doesn't get any better than this!"

And the final picture to appear is that of a large Mammoth-like reploid. "And Flame Mammoth, who makes use of a combination of oil and flame attacks, as well as the ability to hop around his room like a normal-size reploid, despite his massive size."

"Well y'know what they say! Bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Yells an excited Gravity Man.

Shutting off the computer, Zero begins speaking to them again. "And those are all of them. We need them taken down in order to go after Sigma. So who are you guys going after first?"

After much deliberation, Charge Man interrupts them before they can answer. "I say we go after that smug little bug there! I'm sure it was him who sent that robotic beetle after me the other day!"

Trying to interrupt him, Crystal Man speaks up, "But that was back in our t-"

"I am sure of it!" No one wanting to try and talk some sense into the steaming mad train, they all agree to go after Boomer Kuwanger first. Leaving to the teleporter, so they can go after him, Charge Man cools down a bit and looks out the window, amazed at the changes in the world.

"Things sure ain't like they used to be..." sighed Charge Man as he followed his brothers towards battle.

They teleport into the Tower Fortress and they are confronted by a giant turtle-like robot loaded with weapons. It drops missiles from the top of its shell and they begin to come down on them.

Gravity Man holds his arms up and says "What goes down once was up!" and he uses Gravity Hold to send the missiles upward and into the sky.

"Eat napalm, you turtle scum!" shouts Napalm man as he lifts his arms up to release three napalm bombs that hit the turtle bot and it explodes. "Yeah! That's how you do this, maggots!"

Crystal Man looks and sees Charge Man is gone. "Wait! Charge Man is missing! Where could he be?"

Meanwhile higher up the tower, Charge Man is plowing through robots. Kicking them with his charge kick and sending hot coal at them from his smokestack. He is determined to end this once and for all. Punching his way through the robots he finds his way to the door and he kicks his way through, bursting the door to pieces.

_Fate gonna come this day_

_Charge kick to the way_

_Boomer's reign is coming down_

_Little kids are gonna get out of town_

_Day of reckoning is here_

_Doomsday coming near_

_Don't you see? Charge Man is coming now_

_Will there be, someone to catch you when you're down_

_Charge man is coming for you_

_Charge Man is coming for you_

_Charge Man_

"What? Who are you! You're not, X!" shouts Boomer Kuwanger.

"No, that youngin' ain't here. But you're free to fight me!" Charge Man replied while letting some steam out of his stack.

"An old machine? Take down Boomer Kuwanger! Heh! My deductive reasoning tells me that you don't stand a chance" says Boomer Kuwanger grabbing his head blade.

"No, son. You're the one who's finished! Charge Kick Shot!" Charge Man does a back flip, sending out a wave.

Boomer Kuwanger disappears and reappears behind Charge Man, but Charge Man turns 180 and kicks him from behind, sending him to a wall. Boomer then sends his head blade at Charge Man, cutting him at his side before boomeranging back to him.

Boomer disappears again. Charge Man turns red, steam begins erupting from his top and he blows hot fragments of coal all over, hitting Boomer and unmasking him to be right behind him.

Boomer grabs Charge Man with his pincers and throws him to the ceiling, damaging him and sending him to the ground. He pulls off his head blade to bring the final blow. "So long, you piece of scrap metal!" 

When Boomer swings his blade to finish him off, Charge Man shouts "Charge Spike!" Charge Man kicked at an angle, the charge aura surrounding his body and he kicks Boomer Kuwanger clean in half, causing him to explode. After the explosion Charge Man falls to his knees, huffing and puffing and the others come rushing in.

"There he is!" shouts Gravity Man as he rushes over to him with the others. "Are you alright?"

"What is wrong with you? You ignored your orders and went rushing into this blind!" lectured Crystal Man.

"Sorry there... huff... I had a score to settle with him and I wanted to do it alone." Charge Man replied.

"But we have a code! Programmed into our very core proccessor! We stick together no matter what! Don't go pulling off these vigilante tactics anymore, you hear?" Crystal Man saids, helping him up.

"Yeah... I guess..." Charge man replies, finally loosing consciousness. They all teleport out of there with one Maverick down, seven to go.

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

As they look over the remaining mavericks, Gyro Man jumps up with a confident spin of his propeller.

"I really want to show that bird who the real ace of the sky is!" Gyro Man says with a cocky grin and pose.

"The airbase, eh?" Says Zero with a troubled look on his face. "None of you really have dash jets installed, could be dangerosu." Suddenly it hits the red reploid. "Aha! I know!"

Without hesitation, Zero dashes out of the room and comes back with strange metal backpacks.

"What are these? We settin up camp or somethin, you low-life wastrel!" Yells Napalm Man.

"Um... no, these are jetpacks. They will allow you to airdash like me... sorta." Says Zero with an uncertain tone.

As they try them on, Gyro man actively refuses. "No way am I using some new age jet gimmick, I was BUILT to rule the sky, the true and honest MANLY way. With THESE, yeah baby!" Spinning his props again pridefully.

"Rriiiight..." Says Zero with a exasperatatered look. "Well, if you are all ready, then, good luck!"

With this they are teleported out, to a strange futuristic airfield in the sky, they look around and are soon confronted by a strange flying set of arms that soon snatches Stone Man.

"Who-o-o-ah This thing is ah messin up my do!" Yelled a shocked Stone Man. "Hey... what's that beepin, it ain't nothing I can groove to!"

"Charge Kick!" yells Charge Man as he jets through the machine like a missile freeing his brother in peril. He looks on with a momentary shock. "Seems I'm now one of those newfangled bullet trains or sumthin those youngins rave about. Things ain't what they used to be, boy, I ever tell you about the time-"

"Woah, thank ya, thank ya very much!" Interrupts Stone Man gratefully.

"Just get on with the plan." Says a disgruntled Crystal Man.

Above, Gyro Man seems to have adapted the best to the aerial environment, soaring above showing off. Effortlessly cutting through enemies in his way as the others progress along below. Them having to rely on the automated lifts, platforms and variable crafts to move from place to place.

"Hey, Gyro brain, keep an eye out ya air headed MAGGOT." Yells an irate Napalm Man. Likely annoyed at Gyro Man's effortless adaptation. As he is a tank-like Robot Master, aerial combat has never been his forte.

"Woah, dude, this is far out, like surfin' clouds!" Joyfully yells Wave Man as he cheerfully hops to the floating platforms, but then a stream of fire hits him nearly knocking him off, luckily caught by Gyro Man who had finally been paying attention. "Woah, that thing gave me some serious tan there, gnarly save there brah!"

"Seriously, WHO puts a flamethrower on a platform? Aren't other people supposed to use these? This boggles my mind. What about accidents? This i-" Says Crystal Man but is cut off by Napalm Man.

"I know! These maggots ain't doing it right! They should be bomb throwers, and they should be EVERYWHERE, with... concussive blasts and everything! Whahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! Boom! BLAM! EXPLOSSSIOOONNNSSSS!" Yells Napalm Man frothing at the mouth. The other Robot Masters backing away from him. "But seriously, this is very inconvenient." Calmly states Napalm Man.

The other Robot Masters began running after Napalm Man's outburst, with him following them, causing them to run faster. Getting past the long series of platforms and turrets, they passed by a strange capsule. The capsule opened up and there stood someone familiar. Being the only one to notice this, Charge Man spoke up. "Well I'll be, it's that evil Dr. Light fellow!"

Looking at the team of Robot Masters, the hologram of Light looks shocked, "Jumping jelly beans, what are these 8 doing here! What kind of mess of a future is this!" Suddenly the hologram cuts off, and the rest of the brothers turn to see nothing.

"You're just seeing things again, old man!" yelled the pesky Star Man.

"I swear, he was right there a second ago..." Charge Man merely scratches his head and continues on.

Gyro Man begain thinking to himself, "Man... First Napalm Man goes crazy, and then Charge Man starts seeing things... This altitude must not sit right for their sizzling circuits... Looks like it will be up to me to take care of this!"

The group of brothers continued, and they finally made it to their destination! They set foot on a giant ship of some kind, which began exploding for some reason as a winged figure approach from above.

_It's a dogfight! _

_Aces of the skies take flight!_

_It's a dogfight!_

_Props spin fast and jets ignite!_

_It's a dogfight!_

_Soaring to immense heights!_

_Two kings of their domain, are ready to fight,_

_It's a dogfight, and everything will be all_

_riiiiight!_

"Who the heck are you worthless curs?" said Storm Eagle, hovering over the ship, which is still in the air despite that explosion, miraculously.

"We're your worst nightmares, PUNK!" shouts Gyro Man, spinning his blades tauntingly. "And we're about to show you what real machines are capable of!"

"And how are you going to do that? Blow air at me with that fan of yours? Oh wait... That's your method of aviation! Hahahaha! Go back to the museum where you belong, kid!"

"Grrrr... I ain't no kid you worthless bird brain!" Gyro Man then shoots out one of his blades at the flying robot, only for Storm Eagle to whip up a whirlwind to blow it away.

"Is that the best you inferior life forms are capable of? Puh-lease..." Suddenly, Storm Eagle dives down at the group.

Worried, Napalm Man and Gyro Man attack at the same time. Unfortunately, Storm Eagle sends a wind bursts at the two, piercing through Gyro Man's blade, and slashing through to Napalm Man's bomb, causing it blow up. "Lousy bird, he's going to make paper dolls out of us..."

Storm Eagle then scoffed and flew underneath the ship. Gyro Man wouldn't give up, he took to the air after Storm Eagle.

Storm Eagle tried getting behind him, but Gyro Man was no where to be seen. A propeller blade then came whirling out of a nearby cloud, banging Storm Eagle in the face. Annoyed, the Reploid yells, "What the heck was that? Get out here and show yourself punk!"

Suddenly, the helicopter-like Robot Master appears, "If that is your wish bird brain!"

Storm Eagle then lunges forward at Gyro Man, getting boosted from his jets. Gyro Man barely gets out of the way, and sends a Bladed Gyro at the Reploid, who has temporarily sacrificed his maneuverability. The blade makes contact with him from behind, his wings getting torn.

"C-Curses!" Screams Storm Eagle, regaining his control but struggling to stay aloft. "I will not let you beat me you obsolete piece of junk!" Storm Eagle lunges at Gyro Man, but he veers off course.

"Ha! That's the problem with people like you! Screw up whenever dinged up in the slightest!" says the taunting Robot master, taking a relaxed pose.

"Don't you take that tone with me! I am Storm Eagle!" Again he tries, but this time he finds himself crashing with one of his own flamethrower platforms, causing him to start falling to the ground far, far below, while on fire.

"Tch, I always knew you jets were inferior to us props!" Gyro Man flew back to his brothers. Two Mavericks were down, but six remain.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The eight Robot Masters teleport into the city to see a whole crowd of reploids and humans welcoming them with a warm welcome. People tug at them and ask them for their autographs.

"Please, please! One at a time! There's plenty of Star Man to go around for all you babes." Star Man saids, checking out all the females who demand his autograph.

"Hey! Don't sweat it! They're feeling the Gravity of the whole situation if you get my dreft." saids Gravity Man, signing autographs with his upside down pen.

Then a news crew is there to interview them. "Now that you eight are the newest addition to the Maverick Hunters and you've taken down two mavericks already, what's your next plan?" asked a news woman holding a mic up to Crystal Man's face.

Crystal Man takes the mike and says "Well we're going to take these guys down one by one and you're next Sigma! If you're watching this broadcast, you better prepare yourself!"

Meanwhile at Sigma's fortress, he saw the news cast and is very angry. He gets up from his couch and smashed the TV. "Daaah! Those meddling robots!"

"They are indeed troublesome, Lord Sigma." comments Vile.

"What's going on out there? I thought you nine were the best in Maverick Hunter HQ! Why are you losing to these old machines?" Sigma says with rage in his voice.

Vile holds up a DVD and says "Is it time to broadcast the video?"

Sigma smiles, looking to Vile sinisterly and with a pause of morbid silence. "Time for the DVD..." he says as he takes the DVD from his hands.

Dr. Cain came, wearing a weird collar and protested. "No! Stop You must not do such a thing! They did nothing to you!" But then Sigma pressed a button and his collar began beating. "N-no! Please! I created you! Stop it!"

"Quit your winning, old man" Sigma says as he laughs and turns the collar off, leaving Dr. Cain to recoil in fear. "Now for the end of those Robots!"

Back at the city, the heroes celebrate their victory and praise until a shocking video broadcasts all over the big moniters that are in the tall buildings. The video shows the eight Robot Masters causing havock in the city. Napalm man blowing a building up, Gravity Man sending robots to the sun, Crystal Man robbing jewels using his Crystal Eye, Charge Man charging through a building, and Star Man using Star Crash to blow up cars.

The citizens gasp in horror as they see the atrocities caused by the Robot Masters. They begin jeering and booing them, causing the eight of them to run away and into the city.

"What the heck, guys! What is going on here?" shouted Star Man.

"Yeah, man. This is such a bummer!" shouted Wave Man.

"Sigma must be behind this! I know it! He must have some robot doubles or made some fake video! We have to stop him at all costs!" Crystal Man says with more determination in his eyes than ever,

As the Robot Masters run from the angry mob of Reploids, they talk amongst themselves on how to clear their names. Then it donned on Crystal Man.

"Hold on brothers, we are robots! If we could broadcast our memory then we can show that we were never there to do those heinous acts!" Says Crystal Man with great genius deliberation.

"But, dude, we'll need like a really big station and man am I hungry, anyone have any Robo-Snacks?" Whines Wave Man.

They soon come to a strange construct, a station of sorts in partial ruin. Lights flicker on and off, the doorway stuck half open. Stone Man goes up and gives the slide door a push forcing it open.

"How are we supposed to get through there with the lights going out!" Gyro Man explains quizzibly.

"Maybe there's a switch around in there somewhere, remember to check." Advises Crystal Man

"Sprockets! N-No way brah. Last time we went into a dark place I got stuck with a bunch of creeeepy robots in masks! 'Don't worry Wave Man, it is just a dark corridor, nothing can go wrong!' Cha, right!" Whimpers Wave Man.

Crystal Man being the clever one takes out a strange bag marked "robo-snacks" which Wave Man quickly snags proceeding to munch down on what appear to be energy pellets them as they head in, him following along quietly now. The lights in the station turn on and off, then suddenly a streak of light goes through causing Wave Man to jump into Napalm Man's arms.

"Springs! See, I told you brahs, this place is haunted by robo-nasty ghosts!" Whimpers Wave Man who is soon dropped onto the floor by an annoyed Napalm Man.

"Snivvling maggot! It is just a robot with a light thingy on its hindside! You are an embarassment to the force! You should have pride, guts, COURAGE! Why I've never heard so mu- AAAAUGH! WHAT IS THAT!" Yells Napalm Man, cut off suddenly by an encounter with what seems to be an ostrich with a sawblade in its head.

"These things... I remember... surrounded... outnumbered... overgrown buzzards everywhere! Their infernal squawking as they approached me... it was a war like no other... the squawking... the feathers... the long necks..." Napalm man rolls into the floor in fetal position.

"Oh give me a break, it was just a petting zoo!" Gravity Man says. "Gravity Hold!" The sawblade ostrich is sent slamming into the ceiling above and they proceed on. Soon more lights flash by and the lights come back on. They then walk into a room and look around seeing nothing.

"What? The doors are locked and this place is empty!" Exclaims Gyro Man.

"Whats that up yonder? My eyes ain't what they used to be." Charge Man says squinting up at a strange machine encased in a blue liquid.

"Bubble bot! What are you doing here? Did Wily send you to help us?" Questions Crystal Man.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT BUT... INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! EXTERMINAAAATE!

EXTERMINAAATE!" Screeches the machine as it attacks by sending out drops of blue goo that sticks to Charge Man, Gyro Man, and Napalm Man.

"Eeeyuck, this stuff is totally gunking up my gyros!" Complains Hydro Man.

"This reminds me of the great molasses disaster, why I'd never seen sweet treats the same way since." Reminesces Charge Man. The gooey robot closing in on them.

Watching from a camera, Sigma looks on with a pleased expression. "They have fallen into my trap, and soon these Robot Masters will be reduced to scrap." Looking on, Dr. Cain looks on with a terrified expression.

"H-oh-oh, time to rock and roll!" Exclaims Stone Man as he jumps in the way. "Ah one... ah two... a three... and a POWAH STOOOONE!" Sings Stone Man, sending out a circling series of rocks at the sticky offender badly damaging it sending it wobbling backwards. "Looks like your aaaalll shook up!" Stone Man yells with a laugh and proceeds to jump and drop kick the machine into the ground sending goo everywhere and causing it to explode.

"EXPLOSIONS! WOO! HOO-RAH!" Cheers Napalm Man.

Back to Sigma he looks on with extreme aggitation. "What! No! These troublesome robots are starting to ANNOY me!" After his eyes turn completely red for a moment he then pauses to regains his cool. "But no matter, this game is not over yet, and everybody still hates them. They've only been lucky up until now, but their luck is soon to run out!" Sigma then erupts into maniacal laughter. Dr. Cain looks relieved.

"I must help them clear their name." Cain mumbles to himself. "Perhaps I can link to the station they are at, but oh no... that ruffian Spark Mandrill is guarding the mainframe room." Unable to take action at the time, Dr. Cain simply sat by and watched, for now.

With the bubble bot impostor destroyed, the Robot Masters continued their path for justice, tearing through the station's defenses. Nothing could stop them.

"Hm... Seems nothing will stop them... We need a plan..." Thought Sigma as he stroked his mighty chin. An evil grin made its way onto his face. "And I have just the idea... Mandrill! Take care of these pests for me, while I make the necessary... preparations..." With this, Spark Mandrill left the room, going after the brothers.

Noticing the diabolical look of Sigma, Dr. Cain lept into action. He snuck into the mainframe room. "Maybe I can do something to help our friends reputation while they scrap that meddling piece of scrap metal..." Dr. Cain began typing on the consoles.

Nearing the center of the complex, the Robot Masters were growing ever so tired and stressed. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Something was running down the halls at them. It was none other than Spark Mandrill.

_Shake, rattle, roll, a battle to take its toll!_

_When Electronica meets Rock and Roll!_

_Shaking it up, and rocking out!_

_Rock Man and Spark Mandrill will_

_take their performance to the ultimate _

_bout!_

"You robo-twerps! Get ready to be smashed!" Yelled the large ape as he ran down the hall at them. He lunged at them and knocked several of them to the ground. Then as they try to get up, something shocks them. The Robot Masters have been paralyzed! All except Stone Man that is!

"Ha! Your little shock treatment won't work on me ya big ape!" Gloated Stone Man, proud to have been able to keep standing.

"Who you calling an ape, you big glazoon!" Screamed Spark Mandrill as he jumped at Stone Man.

Stone Man quickly dodged, causing Spark Mandrill to do a somersault in midair and change direction, swinging both his fists at the able bodied Stone Man. Stone Man countered by swinging his own fists at Spark Mandrill, the two behemoths colliding with power.

Meanwhile, it seems Sigma is boarding a helicopter. In the room he was in, a computer is beeping, with a timer on it. "BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 7 MINUTES!"

Dr. Cain, hearing this, worked faster. Soon, he was making his own broadcast to the people of this city! Stop your riots and anger towards the 8 robots who have been saving you! It was all a deception from none other than Sigma! I have recovered this real footage that proves their innocence!"

Suddenly, all the news stations in town began showing a clip of the Robot Masters fighting Spark Mandrill.

"Grrr... You whimpy whimp bots will not win! Even if I lose, those videos I made for Lord Sigma will send you to your graves!" Suddenly he sends a large shockwave towards Stone Man, who is sent backwards. The baboon-like Reploid then did a flying piledriver at Stone Man's face.

Being smashed, Stone Man did the onlly thing he could do. "POWER STONE! SMITE THIS MONKEY TO THE GROUND!" Several rocks then fly out of Stone Man, repeatedly smacking Spark Mandrill in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"No fair!" He yells, "Such a cheap attack!"

Stone Man then finished the job and stomped him to the ground. With the reploid down, the Robot Masters were free. "Let's go!" shouted Crystal Man, as he ran down the hall. Suddenly, the broadcast cut off that most people in town saw. And suddenly, all was forgiven, the Robot Masters off the hook for the crimes they did not commit.

Dr. Cain's job done, he ran to meet with the brothers, warning them of the base's impending doom and showing that he is alright. All their jobs complete, the Robot Masters and the good Doctor leave.

As the facility blew up, Sigma was escaping in his helicopter, watching the robot masters on a small, handheld TV. He shook his fists in the air as the Robot Masters and Dr. Cain made it out in time. "I'll get you next time you sniveling worms, even if it's the last thing I do!"

With Spark Mandrill down, Dr. Cain safe, and their reputations fixed, the Robot Masters returned to the Maverick Hunter HQ, to get their next assignment.

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ, everyone was having breakfast. Crystal man had a boiled egg, Charge Man had black coffee, Wave Man had bacon and egg sandwhich, Gyro Man had apple muffins, Gravity Man had toast, Star Man had scrambled eggs, Stone Man had a brick, Napalm Man had an E-tank, Zero didn't eat and X was eating mushy foods because he was getting better.

"Tell me, Zero, was it? Tell me where you came from, you seem different." said Charge Man having a sip of his coffee.

"Well I don't remember my past but Sigma took me in and made me a Maverick Hunter. He said he found me out in the desert beaten up and broken. He fixed me and made me into a Maverick Hunter." Zero replied.

"Is that right, son? You kinda remind me of someone I knew back in the day..." Charge Man said with a look of longing in his face.

"Oh, not this again. You still thinking about that chick?" Wave Man said as he was playing with his bacon.

"Look, Charge. I know you have feelings for her, but we're on two different sides. It's best to forget about all that." Said Crystal Man with a look of anger.

Meanwhile at Sigma's castle, he was very angry and talking to Vile. "We need a plan against those pitiful peddling prehistoric peripherals!"

"Dr. Cain was working on a virus that would make low level machines go crazy and be under our control. I say we release it into the jungle" Vile said holding up a flash drive

Sigma smiled in glee as he took the flashdrive. "That's it! Sting Chameleon! Plug this into the jungle and let them pay their insolence."

Sting Chameleon did just that, releasing the virus all throughout the jungle.

Back with our heroes, it seems they decided to go after Sting Chameleon next, warping to his domain, a strange jungle. The jungle was filled with robotic wildlife, mechanical animals as far as the eye could see. It was here Napalm Man started yelling, "OH YEAH! THIS HERE JUNGLE REMINDS ME OF 'NAM, BOY! YEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The crazed robot master began firing his Napalm Bombs all over, decimating the wilderness.

Star Man just stared, "Well um... Is this really the best time for this?"

Napalm Man turned to him with a death stare, frowning, "What are ya, boy? Some kinda hippie environmentalist! SOME HIPPIE ENVIRONMENTALIST YELLING AT ME!"

Charge Man spoke up on his brother's behalf, "Listen, don't you sass anyone. No one's yelling at you, we're just having a nice calm discussion, y'hear? Let's just get on with this mission, alright?"

Napalm Man started boiling, his metal body becoming red with anger. "NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! I AM A ONE MAN ARMY! YEAHAHAHAHA!

Suddenly Napalm Man started running wildly through the woods, destroying many robotic animals and plants along the way, the virus enhanced monstrosities proving no match for his zeal.

*Gyro man suddenly gets a confused look on his face and hold up his hand asking, "When was Napalm Man in Vietnam?" But he goes ignored.

Elsewhere, the neurotic Napalm Man advances into Sting Chameleon's domain, seemingly unstoppable, paying no heed to his brother's calls behind him. "WHERE ARE YOU, LIZARD! I'LL BURN THIS WHOLE FOREST DOWN IF I NEED TO! NATURE VERSUS NAPALM, NAPALM ALWAYS WINS!"

_It's a jungle fight, but something isn't right!_

_Napalm man is enraged, and Sting isn't in sight!_

_Stealth on his side, what can Napalm Man do?_

_He could be in the shadows, waiting for you!_

_It's a jungle fight, leaves and trees set aliiiiighhhtttt!_

"I expected your brothers," a hissy voice says from above as he enters a comflagued room.

"COME OUT COWARD! I HAVE A BULLET WITH YOUR NAME ON IT! AND A NAPALM TOO OF COURSE! HOORAH!"

"And your far too noisy," continues Sting. "You'd never stand a chance against me...!"

"SHOW ME YOUR BEST-!" Before Napalm Man could finish his boast, Napalm man was stricken from behind by a decloaking Sting Chameleon with his tongue. "AGH! KEHAHAHA! CHEAP SHOT, AS EXPECTED FROM A COWARD! BUT TASTE THIS!" The irate bomber turned to blast Sting, but he disappeared. "What the..?" But before Napalm Man could gather his senses did Sting appear behind him again and shoot spikes from his tail, knocking him to his knees before disappearing again. "YAGHHH! FIGHT ME LIKE A SOLDIER, YOU MAGGOT!"

"Your way out of your league napalm-brain..." says Sting, tauntingly. He again appears, ready to finish off Napalm man with another lash, but Napalm Man this time grabs Sting's tongue, to his shock and roundhouse kicks him in the stomach knocking him back, stunned and then shoots at him with his cannon, however Sting raises his arms blocking the shots sliding backwards.

"THE BATTLE AIN'T OVER UNTIL ONE OF US FALLS, TWINKLETOES!" Yells Napalm Man. Getting ready to fire again, Sting jumps upwards sticking his tongue into the spikey ceiling sending down spikes upon him knocking him to his knees once more.

"You put up a good fight, but admit it, scrapheap, you are finished..." Ready to finish off Napalm Man with one more tail spike, the downed robot master holds up both his napalm launchers into the air. "Wh-what's this! You can't mean... thats insane!"

"THOSE ARE MY LINES, MAGGOT, FOR IT IS THE END OF YOU! HOORAH!" Yells Napalm Man as he begins to shower the room with Napalm grenades, even with Sting's stealth technology, the room burning and exploding are inescapable.

"It can't be, is he... THE LEGENDARY SUPER MAVERICK! BUT HE'S NOT EVEN A REPLOID! Gyaaaahhh!" Sting is engulfed in the explosions, his body vaporized by the erupting room.

"Not a Maverick, nancy boy, a SOLDIER! TEEEN-HUT!" The last thing he says before the entire room is blown down, walls and all, and then shortly after he collapses into the ash.


End file.
